Neko-Chan
by Fro-kun
Summary: I did not know where I were at that time, but I think it is clear as day now. It was not not a good place - in fact, it was probably the best place that I could have founded at the time - but it did not feel very home-like, I guess you could call it. I was just a mere teenager, aged 17 only a few days ago, nothing more nothing less, but the world was not fair.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

_"I'm selfish, impatient and a little insecure. I make mistakes, I am out of control and at times hard to handle. But if you can't handle me at my worst, then you sure as hell don't deserve me at my best." _  
_― Marilyn Monroe_

**Preview**

I did not know where I were at that time, but I think it is clear as day now.  
It was not not a good place - in fact, it was probably the best place that I could have founded at the time - but it did not feel very _home_-like, I guess you could call it.  
I was just a mere teenager, aged 17 only a few days ago, nothing more nothing less, but the world was not fair. It was not my own decision, but if I had had my own choice I would have chosen to go with them.  
They just came, one day, and ruined everything for my family and I.  
They came out of thin air (not literally, though!) and turned my world upside-down.

**Present time**

I woke up to the sound of cars driving down the road, their engine roaring, whining, to finally being driven again after the long wait for the moon to go away (even though we all know that the moon doesn't literally disappear, it just aren't visible to the human eye in day time) and be replaced with the sun shining down at the citizen, and the early risers (A- and B people, is it we call them nowadays?) rushing down through the city streets, wanting to make sure to reach their buses in time because of all the work they have to do every day.  
I rubbed my eyes, annoyed by the rude awakening, and yawned loudly. I did not leave my 'bed' just yet, though. I lied there, getting used to my surroundings in stead of, and just, well, lied there. I was still oh-so tired due to me being a 'B-human' and also because I have insomnia - problems with falling asleep - and so I stayed up, yet again, 'till all too late at night.  
After groggily standing up, I slowly made my way to the ruined mirror that lied on the ground, avoiding the small glass shards shattered around it skillfully.  
I took an old cam I once found in the park, and brushed my long, silky white hair, wincing once in a while when the knots were hard to brush through.  
I did not ever complain the way I lived - I had learned to be grateful of even be alive, and of the things I sometimes found, too. Sure, an alleyway, a dead end, is not much, but it was enough for me; I just had to think of all the people who were homeless, too, whom did not even have a 'comfortable' place to sleep, and I that way learned to appreciate what little things I had.  
After brushing my long hair until I was okay satisfied, I crept over to my sleeping place once again, and this time, like every other day, stripped down, hearing my stomach rumble, begging to be fed. After having stripped down entirely, I stood still for a short couple of minutes, loving the feel of my tail swaying from side to side, brushing past my legs (because who doesn't love the feel of ones tail touching your bare legs?).  
I quickly looked around, just to be 100% certain that no one was looking (although wouldn't that be kind of late doing so?), and took a deep breath, inhaling and exhaling once, still not used to the transformation that was about to take place.  
Next thing I knew, everything was suddenly much bigger. The mirror I used only minutes ago looked much bigger, the cam, too, looked bigger.  
I was surprised. Never had I ever transformed without, at the very least, a little pain. What made this one any different? What did I do different this time? I was curious, indeed, but decided against having all these questions on my mind any longer than needed - for I knew that for the next short while they would remain unanswered.  
I was snapped out of my thoughts by my stomach's rumbling for food.  
With my instincts higher and better - like a real animal's - I took off, my small, white paws hitting the sidewalks, creating a small rhythm for each time a paw touched the ground.  
I hurriedly ran to the small corner shop a few streets away from my 'home', concentration not being needed avoiding people in the morning rush with my animal instincts in top notch.  
On the way, I saw the same man that I saw every morning. He was not really doing anything, just looking through the morning rush, always making eye contact with me just before I slipped through another alley - a short cut - and all the other stores and shops opening up for the day. It was the same every morning. What made me curious, though, was the man, in his mid-twenties at most, whom always managed to make eye contact with me before I slipped away from the big crowd of business men and women. He was a curious fella, indeed.  
Not giving myself to give him another thought, i crossed the road which came right after I had come through the alley. I rushed over the road, being careful not to get hit by the many cars that already were on the roads.  
After little more running, I had finally arrived at the usual shop - Midna's Corner Shop - the sign said, with a small text under the name - We have everything you need. - And another under that - Call us at xxxxxxxx1754.  
At first glance, the first time I saw the sign, I thought of Midna from Zelda: The Twilight Princess , a Nintendo Wii game I used to play as young - before the accident that killed my whole family - and how I used to love the game. I found the name of the shop interesting and went inside, not knowing what to expect. What I found, though, was indeed fascinating. It was a shop with all kind of gaming stuff, and I was so amazed by it all that I did not even notice the owner of the shop, an elderly woman, walk up to me. I had asked her where she got the name, Midna, from, and she had replied me with,'An old book of mine. It used to be my favorite book as a child, but it was one day stolen in school and so I learned to grow up without it.' I was amazed by it - Hell, I did not know what to say so I just stuck with a tiny 'I'm sorry'. She had at that time said,'You needn't apologize, child. Things doesn't always go in our favor.' I after that came there almost every day - as often as possible - and I one day trusted her with my secret about being half demon and half cat. She did not believe me at first, and so I had to transform myself in front of her. She took it calmly, did not push me out of her shop, and treated me as before - an equal.  
She was a wise woman, no doubt about that. Sadly though, she died one day. I were so sad when I heard the news. Nobody knew what had happened, if it was a heart attack, a murderer, or perhaps suicide. Nobody ever bothered to find out.  
After that, her daughter, a young woman in about her twenties at that time, took over the shop. One day when I came to visit, she told me that her mother had told her about my secret. I got scared, i remember trying to flee, afraid of all the insults being thrown my way. She had quickly then convinced me that she meant no harm, and I later began trusting her like I had trusted her mother.  
I shook my head, feeling my ears twitch annoyingly at the gesture, and slipped through a hole in the door that the daughter had made for me - a cat flap.  
The bells rung as usual, followed by a voice.  
"Katelynn-chan, glad to see you again today!" I heard the cheery voice that I had come to love - She was like a sister to me, we had both mourned, together, at her mother's funeral, and the woman that I had begun seeing as a mother, too. We bonded that way, growing tight.  
"Siera, nice to see you again, too!" my voice sounded, not as cheery as her's, more empty but still with a little happiness laced in it.  
"I'll be right back, I'll go get your extra set of clothes."  
"No need, Siera-nee. I will be on my way as soon as I have gotten my breakfast, if it is not too much of a bother." I hurried to tell her before she had gone upstairs to get my extra outfit that I had here - clothes that Siera had grown out of but still kept.  
"Are you sure? And it isn't a bother at all. What are you up to, seeing as you have to leave so fast?" she asked me, curiosity shown clear in her voice - and face.  
"Nothing, really. I just wanted to maybe wander about in the city, see new things perhaps, and if anything new has happened - something interesting."  
She hummed slightly in reply, leaving for upstairs where the kitchen also were. While she was making my breakfast, like usual, I wandered on and about in the tiny shop, never getting tired of it.  
I then leapt up on the disk, sitting quietly and waited for her to come back.  
About fifteen to twenty minutes passed when Siera came back down, a plate of eggs, pancakes and a few slices of toast bread in her one hand, and a bowl filled with milk in it in the other hand.  
"I hope that you can eat the food without hands - I didn't think about you having paws when I began on the food," She said apologetically, wearing a guilty facial expression to match it with.  
"Do not worry, Siera-san. It is okay, I can do anything!" I assured her, showing a big, cat-like smile her way before digging into the food when it was placed on the disk.  
After I was done eating, I thanked her for the meal and, after having said bye to each other's, I was on my way again, running out of the small corner shop, back through the alleyway, and on my way back to 'home'.  
_

This is my first story on here, so please treat me well!

It's nice to meet you all!


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

"Don't walk behind me; I may not lead. Don't walk in front of me; I may not follow. Just walk beside me and be my friend."

― Albert Camus

Present time

I arrived back at my 'home', feeling slightly exhausted due to the constant running to and from my 'house'.

I stopped just out in front of my 'home', and instead of turning left - which was the way to the alleyway - I turned right, crossing the busy road in haste, carefully avoiding all the cars, yet again.

After I had crossed the road, I walked to the right, the way which I came from before, hearing my small paws hit the cement with every step I took.

I went on like that for about five to ten minutes, and finally I arrived at the place that I remembered seeing every morning.

I made my way towards one of the outside tables, meowing softly to make it look like I was just another innocent kitten.

The guy that were at the table looked at me, smiling softly and said,"Hey there, Kitty," in a deep voice. I noted that he had a thick british accent.

I meowed again, this time putting one of my paws on his mid-leg, getting ready to jump up in his lap.

What? Even though I'm a human, I still do have cat instincts.

He laughed slightly, almost like a chuckle, and bowed down his upper half, still sitting on the chair, and picked me up, petting me on the head, right inbetween both my ears, earning an answer in reply. I could not help it - I purred, loud and clear.

"You haven't been petted much, have you, Kitty? A stray, perhaps?" He chuckled at the first part, growing silent at the last part - though he did not sound surprised at all. He expected it.

I looked down in his lap (because normally you look down in your own lap when ashamed or sad) with a sad expression, suddenly becoming silent and very interested in his lap. He was shocked. It was almost like I understood him.

"You needn't be ashamed, little Kitty," he started. I could hear the smile in his welcoming voice. He was a friendly person, I decided. "There's nothing wrong with being a stray. It just shows that you are too good for everybody else - they cannot help but throw you out because they know that you are way out of their class," he continued reassuring me, almost expecting me to understand him - which I did.

I know now that it was a stupid action - I should never have come in the first place. I just could not help it. I guess that you could say that I had just followed my heart to where ever it may leave me.

I am not sure if I regret what I did next. Yes, it was indeed a stupid thing to do, I just could not help it. It might just be one of the stupidest things that I have ever done. I do not think that I regret it one bit though.

I meowed softly again, and lied myself in his lap, getting comfortable there. He did not do anything, he just smiled and drank the rest of his coffee. Sometimes petting me, as well.

It was then that my destiny had been sealed.

I was on my way back to my 'home', running slowly through the busy street. It had been almost an hour that I had been with the unknown man, and about four since I had left. He suddenly had to leave, shooing me away and said,'Come back again tomorrow, I'll be waiting here,' as if he knew that I would understand him.

To be honest, then I were not sure whether to be freaked out, panicking inside, or if I should be happy that there finally were someone who were not disgusted by the sight of me. I chose the latter, though, and smiled slightly on the inside, maybe slightly happy.

I knew that, if I had been a real kitten and not only half, I would probably think of him as my master now.

I was shaken out of my thoughts by loads of footsteps and a man's voice whimpering and pleading to be left alone, and broke out into a run, thinking; 'that voice sounds awfully familiar..'

I hissed at the sight before me, aching my back and ran in front of said man, acting protective. I could not believe my own cat-like eyes. I did not want to believe it. It was the man from the café, the only one who accepted me.

I faintly noticed his eyes' widening at the sight of me, and saw the look of, both pure happiness, but also agony and regret. I kept quiet and stared into his eyes, my eyes saddening at the sight of him looking all bloody and bruised. I was, again, shaken out of my thoughts by a sharp pain running down my spine, and one of my paws aching painfully. I then realised that one of the men who had beaten up MY master had kicked me in the side, and I then ended up being kicked against the wall.

"How cute, has your lil' kitten come to save you?" another of the men asked in a taunting voice, his sharp gaze directed towards my master.

"You better be careful, boss, or you'll end up killin' 'er before she can save 'im," another one taunted, and so on.

I hissed in pain and rage, slowly making my way back to my master.

I did not know what was going on inside of me, normally I would never act like this, protective, toward anyone, so why now? It seemed that this day was just packed with surprises, and there was more to come...

A/N: Thank you to anyone who has read my FanFic so far, it means a whole lot!

Ideas and such are welcome, and a new title is also very appreciated! ._.

And do not worry, the Kuroshitsuji team will come soon enough, and so will the love, but I just do not like it very much when they fall in love at first sight and all dat shiz 3:

~ Yours truly


End file.
